


Three in the bed

by Bokukkokhmer



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Being Walked In On, Body Worship, Casual Sex, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Crossdressing Kink, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, Japanese Rope Bondage, Japanese-American Character, Lactation Kink, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Witchcraft, Witches, Worship, Zeus tries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokukkokhmer/pseuds/Bokukkokhmer
Summary: Phoenix and her sexual relationship with her deities.
Relationships: Apollo/Ares (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Apollo/Ares (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Original Female Character(s), Apollo/OFC, Ares/OFC
Kudos: 22





	1. Workout

Phoenix collapses on the couch panting. “Holy shit,” she wheezed while clutching her chest “that was intense.”

Ares scoffs “That was nothing Phoenix,” he says dismissively. Phoenix locks her bedroom door and begins to take off her sweaty workout clothes.

“To you probably but for me it was pretty intense,” Phoenix says when she’s just in a sports bra and panties. Ares comes up behind her and wraps an arm around her waist.

“I can show you intense,” he whispers in her ear. Phoenix’s cheeks get warm as Ares grinds against her.

“No, my uncle and aunt could be home any minute,” Ares scoffs again. “Let go I need to shower,” he obliges, letting the witch go. He trails behind her, stripping off his clothes to join her in the shower. It was a common enough occurrence that neither Phoenix nor her legal guardians batted an eyelash.

Ares had Phoenix up against the tile wall just the way he liked it. “Ares,” she places a hand on his chest “I don’t want my first time to be in the shower.” Phoenix allows Ares to kiss her neck. She felt his hands travel up her legs, past her hips until he stopped at her breast and gave them a firm squeeze causing her squeak.

“C’mon Phoenix,” he purrs, she grips him by the hair and pulls him off. He becomes more aroused as she pulled harder. Phoenix turns off the water and exits, dragging Ares with her.

Phoenix throws the naked god onto her bed and crawls on top so she’s straddling him. Ares was breathless at the sight, his devout follower was sitting atop him naked. She worshipped him everywhere but in bed and he wanted to change that.

Ares flips them over so he was on top and between Phoenix’s legs. He leans in and kisses her. She reciprocates the kiss, wrapping her toned legs around his waist. He pulls away to look her in the eye “Do you actually-?” Phoenix nods.

He kisses her neck as his fingers teased her slit. Phoenix moans, pressing her hips against him. “Ares,” she moans. He grins as he rubs her clit and felt her pussy become wet.

“You want me to fuck you?” He whispers in her ear “You want me to wreck that tight virgin pussy of yours?”

Phoenix grabs his hair again “Fuck, yes! Just shut up and fuck me!”

He removes his slick coated fingers and positions himself. Phoenix feebly mewls as she felt herself being stretched. Ares kisses her as he starts to slowly thrust.

His hands tightly gripped her hips as he pushed in little by little, listening to the sweet, soft moans Phoenix lets out. Her hands were on his shoulders as he laid his claim on the witch. Biting and sucking on her neck as he picked up speed, leaving purple bruises and teeth marks. His mouth traveled down, latching to her nipple, Ares nips and sucks on the sensitive bud causing Phoenix to squirm.

Phoenix’s toes curl and her hips push against Ares’ hips. She lets out a gasp as Ares became rougher. He lets go of her nipple and pulls out. “Turn around,” Ares commanded, Phoenix obeys “on your hands and knees,” she does as told. “Good girl,” he purrs sliding back in.

Ares playfully slaps her ass which jiggles as she yelps. He grabs a handful of her thick, black curls and pulls it as he aggressively thrusts. She cries out from the mix of pain and pleasure.

She tightened around his cock as she came but Ares doesn’t stop. He continues his thrusting, hitting her cervix making Phoenix whimper. Ares slaps her ass, albeit a lot less playful, “Who said you could cum?” His grip on her hips tightens to the point of bruising.

Phoenix cries out as her cervix took a beating. Her legs wanted to give out but Ares wouldn’t let her. But despite this she loved it, spending your adolescence sexually repressed can do that, she pushes her hips back against his, creating pleasurable friction.

Ares groans as he leans forward, burying himself to the hilt as he came, painting her walls white. He pulls out, allowing Phoenix to collapse on her bed. He gets on the bed and laid next to her.

“How’s that for intense?” Ares asked, kissing Phoenix’s back.

“Yeah that was intense,” she admits “I’m probably gonna be sore tomorrow.”

Ares snorts “oh trust me it’s guaranteed.”

“Yeah yeah,” Phoenix gets up “I need to wash off the mess you made.”

“Can I join?” Ares grins cheekily

Phoenix blushes as she goes to the bathroom “I guess.”

He crawls out to join Phoenix and, if he was lucky, claim her in the shower.


	2. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo thinks Ares spoils their little witch too much so he has to be the stricter god and discipline her.

“Apollo,” Phoenix whimpered “please.”

“Please what, my little witch?” Phoenix attempts to push her hips back but Apollo scolds her by a quick spank on her butt. “Nothing in excess my little witch.”

“Nothing in excess,” Phoenix echoes. Here she was, on her hands and knees, naked in front of Apollo’s altar, with half of his massive cock in her womanhood. “Gods, Apollo please just fuck me.”

Apollo tsk’d at such vulgarity. He pulls out causing Phoenix to whine. “Look at you, face against the floor, ass in the air, begging for cock like an animal in heat,” he sighs, running a finger over her slit that was dripping with juice. Apollo looks at his seated brother accusingly “You spoil her too much.”

Ares shrugs nonchalantly “Oops.”

“That’s not going to work with me,” Apollo says sternly, giving Phoenix’s plump ass another spank. “Fuck yourself,” he sees the confused look on her lust flushed face “go on Phoenix, fuck yourself since you’re so desperate.”

Phoenix reaches behind and inserts her index and middle finger into her pussy. Softly moaning as she shamelessly pumps her fingers to feel some pleasure. The two gods watched in silence at their devotee. Phoenix adds another finger, pushing them in knuckles deep with another moan. The two saw her thighs wet slick.

“Apollo, please I need your cock,” she begged. Apollo sighed, knowing he couldn’t resist those pretty coffee colored eyes of hers.

“Very well,” he gives in “remove your fingers.” Phoenix obliges. Apollo gets on his knees and positions himself. He grabs her hips and pulls her back. She whimpers at his size.

Ares’ breath hitches as he watches his brother fuck the thick thighed witch. He lifts his chiton, reaches down his loincloth and begins to stroke himself. Oh, to be the one ravishing the woman who worshipped them in exchange for magic. But he and his brother had already agreed to take turns and it was Apollo’s turn.

Apollo was rougher than Ares, but he knew how to make Phoenix orgasm multiple times in one position. He found the jackpot early and was abusing it. She practically screamed as her g-spot was being beaten.

“Phoenix,” Apollo said in a sickly-sweet manner “don’t forget your prayers.” She was silent until he pinched her inner thigh hard.

Phoenix begins to choke out a prayer. She knew her prayers like the back of her hand but the stimulation her body was feeling made her brain fuzzy. She incoherently babbles a prayer as Apollo was deep inside her.

She moans, arching her back as she orgasms. Apollo doesn’t stop, repeatedly slamming into her g-spot as her tears and drool spilled onto the hardwood floor. He leans forward, “Oh my slutty little witch,” Apollo whispers “should I give you my seed?” Phoenix quickly nods, he pulls by the curls causing her to wince “Where are your manners?”

“Yes- please-“ Apollo relaxes his grip, putting his hand back on her hip. She moans again as she orgasms, her body rocking back against Apollo’s. He reaches down and finds her clit, rubbing it until she was squirming.

“Phoenix,” Apollo’s fingers dig into her hip as he spent deep inside her womb. Phoenix orgasms again, her thighs shaking as Apollo’s thick white seed filled her. He pulls out and holds Phoenix, peppering her with kisses as she softly panted.

He carries her to the bathroom and gently sets her in the tub before filling it with warm water and dried rose petals. Apollo leaves her in there as he goes back to Ares.

The war god had enjoyed himself watching them go at it. Apollo held Ares’ hand that was covered with his spilt seed “I see you enjoyed the show,” Apollo says before licking the sticky white substance off.

“Who wouldn’t?” Ares gets up but Apollo pushes him down.

“No,” the sun god said like a strict parent scolding their child “you spoil her too much.”

“But-“

Apollo presses a finger to Ares’ lips to silence him “She need to be disciplined, if not she’s going to be a massive headache for the next person to go between her thighs.” He moves his finger to poke Ares in the chest “You can look but you cannot touch Ares,” Apollo sternly “am I clear?” Ares nods.

“Clear as day.”

Apollo goes to the bedroom with Ares following behind to watch their devotee be disciplined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4-5 years later and I still suck at ending a story


End file.
